


Bad Day

by viviegirl05



Category: The Flash
Genre: Barry's had a bad day, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: It had been a truly terrible day. Just awful really, and Barry was at the end of his rope. He had been later to work than usually and Captain Singh had yelled at him for a full twenty minutes, the mass spectrometer in his lab had broken down and he’d been unable to perform tests without going down to someone else’s lab to uses theirs- which he’d had to do more times than he’d care to remember- there had been an apartment fire he had to put out so now he smelled like smoke (hopefully it isn’t too noticeable), he spilled marinara sauce on his shirt at lunch, losing about half of his spaghetti to the floor, and knocked over a stack of files that had taken a full hour to re-sort. And of course, Joe kept popping in on him, trying to trick him into telling him who he’s dating- which is NOT something he is ready to share with his friends and family yet, something he has made abundantly clear to Joe already. In short, it had been an extremely bad day. All Barry wanted to do now was go home and curl up on the couch with his loving boyfriend and watch Netflix.Too bad it's only 2:30.





	

It had been a truly terrible day. Just awful really, and Barry was at the end of his rope. He had been later to work than usual and Captain Singh had yelled at him for a full twenty minutes, the mass spectrometer in his lab had broken down and he’d been unable to perform tests without going down to someone else’s lab to use theirs- which he’d had to do more times than he’d care to remember- there had been an apartment fire he had to put out so now he smelled like smoke (hopefully it wasn’t too noticeable), he spilled marinara sauce on his shirt at lunch, losing about half of his spaghetti to the floor, and knocked over a stack of files that had taken a full hour to re-sort. And of course, Joe kept popping in on him, trying to trick him into telling him who he’s dating- which is NOT something he is ready to share with his friends and family yet, something he has made abundantly clear to Joe already. In short, it had been an extremely bad day. All Barry wanted to do now was go home and curl up on the couch with his loving boyfriend and watch Netflix.

But he couldn’t do that. And he had to do rounds as the Flash after work too. He looked over at the clock and let out a sigh. It was only 2:30. Two and a half more hours of work at the CCPD before he could grab some dinner and head to STAR Labs. Hopefully it would be quiet tonight and he could call it a night early.

Suddenly the Imperial March filled the air. Cisco. Looked like his wish for a slow crime night hadn’t come true. Barry reluctantly answered the phone.

“Hey.”

“Hey man, I know you’re at work, but there’s a meta downtown ripping up Broadway. Doesn’t look like he wants anything, he’s just destroying everything in sight,” Cisco reported.

Barry sighed, slouching for a moment before springing into action. “On it.” He jumped into the Flash suit and took off for the meta, following Cisco’s directions.

When he arrived, he discovered that the new meta, who had an electric blue Mohawk spiked up a good five inches from his head and was decked out in leather and a spiked dog collar, had the power of super strength and was swinging a light pole like a bat.

He was bashing in storefronts, knocking down trees and traffic signs, laughing as people ran away screaming for their lives. Barry approached from behind as the meta- “Babe Ruth!” Cisco helpfully supplied- was kicking over a fire hydrant, sending water everywhere.

“Hey!” Barry yelled.

Babe Ruth turned to look at him and grinned, “hey Flash! Catch!”

He threw the light pole at Barry, hitting him in the chest and sending him flying through a wall across the street. Groaning in pain, Barry heaved the pole off his chest, shimmying his legs out from under it. This was going to be a tedious fight. He could already tell.

XXXXX

Barry was right. Fighting Babe Ruth had taken forty minutes and left him battered, bruised, and sore beyond belief, and he still had to get back to work and finish his shift. He had barely eased himself into his chair when Detective Sanchez barged in demanding the results for the Hellman case.

The next hour went by in much the same fashion, a different detective coming in every ten or fifteen minutes to demand results for their cases. Barry could barely keep up, especially with a busted mass spectrometer. By 4:30, he was ready to pull his hair out. ‘Just half an hour longer,’ he thought to himself, ‘just thirty minutes. I can do this.’

At 4:45- just fifteen minutes to freedom- Iris charged in with a large bag of Big Belly Burger. Barry’s stomach growled at the smell as he recalled his diminished lunch. He took a moment to mourn the food he lost to the floor, but was brought back when Iris greeted him with a smile and a perky, “hey!”

“Hey, Iris. What are you doing here?”

“What, I can’t come by to see my best friend?”

Barry narrowed his eyes.

“I brought you dinner,” Iris said, holding out the back innocently.

“Thank you…” He took the bag from her, eyeing her suspiciously even as he reached in the bag to grab a burger.

“So,” Iris started. Straight to it then. “Got any plans tomorrow night?”

She knew damn well he had plans. She had asked him just yesterday if he had plans, so she _knew_ he was busy tomorrow.

“You know I do.”

“Yes, but I don’t know _who_ you have plans with.”

“We’ve been over this, Iris. I’m not ready to tell you who I’m dating.”

“Come on, Bear, we’re best friends, we tell each other everything! And you promised you wouldn’t keep anything from me after the whole Flash thing, remember?”

“I’m not keeping anything from you, you know I’m seeing someone, I’m just not ready to tell you who it is yet. Is it too much to ask for just a little bit of privacy? At least where my love life is concerned?”

“Bear, come on…”

Barry proceeded to ignore her in favor of stuffing his face full of Big Belly Burger as she continued to pester him with questions about who he was seeing. It was doing nothing for his already foul mood.

Finally, blessedly, the alarm on his phone went off, signifying the end of his shift. “Sorry, I have to get to STAR Labs, Cisco and Caitlin are waiting for me, so, you know…”

He hurriedly tidied his desk, putting away folders in their correct spots, suddenly grateful for everyone coming to pester him for test results as he now had no files to deliver to the bull pen. Before Iris could protest he was sweeping out of his lab and down the stairs, waving hastily at Joe on his way out.

Once outside he took a moment to breathe in the outside air, relaxing just a little bit. Just Flash duties, and then he can go home. He was still hopeful that tonight would be light on crime. Fingers crossed, he sped off to STAR Labs.

XXXXX

Tonight had NOT been light on crime, and Barry was officially and completely over it. He had stopped three jewelry store robberies, seven muggings, four back-alley assaults, one almost rape, and two home invasions. And it was only 10 o’clock. God did he hate being the Flash sometimes.

He was just heading back from dropping off yet another mugger at the CCPD when Cisco called out over the coms, “break in at the Natural History Museum. Looks like the Rogues; I’m picking up the cold gun’s heat signature, or rather, lack of heat signature,” he chuckled.

Barry groaned and veered off in the direction of the museum. They were most likely targeting a new exhibit of rare and priceless gems that had recently been installed. He grumbled under his breath as he entered the museum and zipped up to the exhibition hall.

He found Mark Mardon waiting and ready for him, immediately hitting him with a powerful gust of wind that slammed him back into a wall.

“Flash,” he grinned. “You’re just in time for the fun.”

Barry rushed forward and tackled Weather Wizard. He reared up, pulling back his fist to punch the man in the face, but before he could land the blow Peek-a-Boo popped into existence behind him and hit him over the head, rolling him off Mardon and onto his back.

He spotted Bivolo reaching for his glasses and immediately took off out of his line of sight, only to be forced back by a blast from Heatwaves gun, getting slightly singed in the process. He really wasn’t in the mood for this.

Taking a moment’s respite to catch his breath, he was abruptly slammed into a wall by an oversized ball of hail. Rising from where he had crumpled, he looked up and saw Cold standing in front of a row of glass cases, looking at him smugly. Suddenly Barry was just done. He’d had enough of this horrific day.

He zipped forward, snatching Cold and racing off for his apartment. He quickly deposited Snart on his couch, flashing out of his suit and into some sweats. He was back, lying on top of Snart, head on his chest, before Cold had even taken in his new surroundings.

He looked down at Barry with a fond, amused smile on his face. “Bad day?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

Len chuckled, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Barry let out a contented sigh, letting go of all the tension that had built up over the course of the day. Finally, he was content.

“Tell me what you need” Len cooed softly.

“You’re here,” Barry breathed, closing his eyes and soaking up Lens scent and warmth. “That’s all I need.”


End file.
